


Consequences

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [32]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Drabble, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Roughness, Sorry Not Sorry, Ugh, What Was I Thinking?, baby im a sinner, i sin, nice, this is the shit thats gonna make me go to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The older animatronics have had enough of Bonnie's constant gloating.</p><p> Or, in other words, the withered animatronics fuck Toy Bonnie until Mangle comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo warning for non-con elements

Authors Note: Send me to FNaF hell please put me out of my misery

 

 "Please, f-fuck! I'm sorry, i'm sorry!" The light blue bunny pleaded, his face hitting the ground from the thrusts from behind.

 "Hm, well, no. I don't think you've learned your lesson yet," The withered Freddy growled, his claws digging into the hips of Toy Bonnie. He thrust in and out rather slowly, maybe out of mercy, or the fact that Bonnie was just about to stuff himself in alongside the brown, broken bear. The toy animatronic wasn't sure how much more sensation he could take. Bonnie, who laid under him, pulled on his ears tightly, biting his neck harshly, without any sense of care what-so-ever; and the fact that Toy Bonnie had an erection was entirely down grading, at least to himself. How he was enjoying any of this was a total mystery to him.

 Foxy growled and positioned himself at the mouth of TB, his erection hitting his nose. "Open up, mate" the fox hissed, grabbing the hair on top of his head and forcing his head down. "A-ah!" He moaned, too many sensations for him to handle going through his body. The ramming in his arse began to speed up, and he could barely breathe due to Foxy; however, as soon as he thought he was going to pass out, Foxy would pull out to give him a few seconds to breathe- and then he would go straight back in, ruthlessly fucking his mouth and making him deep throat. He began to think that making fun of the older animatronics was a terribly bad idea, considering the position that he was in now. He was sure that he would need to be repaired after this, he could feel his insides breaking as it happened. Freddy was especially doing the worst, thrusting in all the way possible. It hurt, but they kept hitting something that made it feel _good_ , and Bonnie hated that. So much.

 Suddenly, however, all three pulled out. "Sit up. _Now_." The purple bonnie hissed, standing up.

 The toy animatronic wasn't about to disobey. He was already in a bad situation as it was. He sat up on his knees and watched as the three older models surrounded him, Freddy stuffing his cock into his mouth. "Hurry up now, Bon. Get us off so we can leave."

 Toy Bonnie reached his hands up to stroke the cocks of the two others, lifting his head up and down on Freddy for as much as he could take. It wasn't long until Freddy grunted and forced himself down his throat, come slowly sliding out of the sides of his mouth. He tried to choke down as much of it as he could, unable to do so, spitting some onto the ground. He felt the hot stickiness of the other two's load come onto the sides of his face and his chest, a few last hand motions to make it over.

 However, his erection stayed.

 "Don't fuck with us again" Freddy hissed, watching the toy animatronic huff and puff on the ground. As they felt, Bonnie fell to the ground, laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

 "B-B-B-Bonnie!"

 Bonnie glanced over tiredly to see Mangle crawling its way over to him, its eyes fill of concern. "A-are you a-alright?! W-w-what happened?!"

 "F-fuck....i..." He closed his eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it. I-id like to just go sleep."

 

 However, he had the half mind to get payback on the older models. Maybe he would just do that....


End file.
